


The First Annual Jaeger Holiday Party!

by Arisprite



Series: Christmastime Stories [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bonding, Eren is a holiday party planner, Gen, Sorry it's short, The 104th - Freeform, Ugh I could have expanded this so much, Vague holidays, by accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had only planned on the three of them getting together by the fire to exchange gifts. Then Connie and Sasha heard there'd be food, and Reiner volunteered wine, and Marco dragged Jean, and suddenly, the whole 104th squad was dropping by the mess hall to celebrate the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Annual Jaeger Holiday Party!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of ficlets for various fandoms that I wrote this week for the holidays.

Training wasn’t slowed down the day that snow piled up on their barracks, or when freezing rain slammed down against the ground, making every road a lake of mud and every cadet pull their hood up and try to bundle up to little avail. They had their same, single day off, even week of the year, and that was it. So, it came as a surprise to most of them, when Shadis notified them of a week of leave, in the middle of winter, for the holidays. Midwinter celebration, plus a couple of religious holidays that hadn’t quite been stamped out by the Wall Church (which had no holidays) took place during the same week in December, and they were told they were free to do as they wished - beit travel home, if funds and distance permitted, visit the nearest town, or stay around the training grounds and relax. 

Eren, Armin and Mikasa, of course, had no home to return to. They shifted, and looked at each other, a bit at a loss. 

“What should we do?” Eren asked. Armin frowned, pondering. They hadn’t celebrated a holiday since before Maria came down - it hadn’t seemed right, where they’d been, but now they were in much better circumstances. Eren looked at him, and then Mikasa, who was quiet, with her scarf up to her lips, and then a determined look came down onto his face. “We should celebrate. Just us.”

Armin felt his shoulders loosen, and an excitement spread through him. “Yeah, and we could find gifts for each other. And play games by the fire, I’m sure the main hall will be mostly empty with people going home.” 

Eren’s eyes were lighting up, and he turned to Mikasa. “What do you think?” 

Mikasa lifted her scarf the tiniest bit, to hide a slight smile. “I think that sounds like fun.” 

So, it was agreed that they’d just find a small gift each for each other, and eat together beside the fire, playing games and enjoying each other’s company. Of course, the others got wind of the plan. 

“That sounds like fun!” Connie said, when he mentioned he wasn’t going home, since it was too far to travel on his meagre savings. “Can I join you?” 

Sasha leaned over, in the same boat as Connie. “Will there be food?” 

Eren laughed, and looked at Armin and Mikasa, before rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh, I don’t know how much food we’ll have, Sasha, but you both can join in. It’s not like we’re in charge of the fire.” 

With that, the attendee list only grew. Krista wanted to join, so Ymir did too, and they brought a bag of pastries from in town. Reiner and Bertholdt volunteered to get wine (from where they wouldn’t say). Annie made it clear she was coming. Thomas, Mira, Dax, and a bunch of other people told Eren they wanted to drop by, if that was alright. Eren said, with more relaxation each time, as the party grew bigger and bigger, that that was fine.

Jean wasn’t going home, though he could have travelled the distance, and when Marco volunteered to bring treats, Jean rubbed his hand over his face. 

“Okay, I’ll be there too. But that bastard better not ruin my holiday by being an idiot,” he growled, and Marco laughed gently. 

“We’re the ones crashing his holiday party,” he said, and Jean tucked his chin under, shoulders lifted. 

“Yeah. I’ll get something to share too.” 

The gift idea was mostly forgotten, at least as a group, but some people got little things for their close friends. It was more about the food, and games and laughing. The party began with most of the 104th cadet corps in attendance, while the older cadets (with more pay in their pocket) left them alone. The fireplace was quickly packed with people, and the tables in the room were dragged around to make a semi-circle. The random assortment of food that they’d gathered went on a table, and everyone else sat in small groups, playing cards or eating and talking. 

Armin sat by Eren, and looked around at everyone having a good time. 

“Your holiday party is a success, I’d say,” he said, smiling at his friend. Eren sputtered. 

“Well, it wasn’t just my idea!” 

Jean, leaning over a table to pick out a cookie, snorted. “Glad it wasn’t _your_ idea then.” 

Eren bristled. “Oh, why’s that?”

Jean seemed to realize what he’d said, and turned a little pink. “Well, because this is fun, so it couldn’t have been your idea,” he ended lamely, and turned away, especially when Mikasa looked at him coolly. Connie burst out laughing. 

“Jean, that was so dumb!” 

“S-shut up!” he demanded, but people were laughing around him. Reiner came and put a big hand on Jean’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay to admit it, Jean,” he laughed. “Eren, this _is_ fun.” 

There was a chorus of ‘yeahs’ and now Eren was blushing. 

“It wasn’t, it’s not a big deal,” Eren stammered. “And Armin thought of the games.” 

Armin laughed as people smiled at him. “We should do this again, next year!” 

Eren nodded, and Mikasa smiled, and everyone else made noises of agreement. “Yeah, let’s do that!” Eren said.


End file.
